Maximum Ride In A Nutshell
by The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life
Summary: So, A nutshell is basically a summary. So, this is an attempt at being comical, its based around the first book, and Me hopes you likes very much :3   WARNING: CHILDISH HUMOR :D


_*__Maximum Ride In A Nutshell__*_

Max: Okay, well let's just go to basics. I'm Max the leader of a flock of a bird kids. We were made this way in a school. _School sucks... _and now were living in a little house of our own. Lets introduce the flock...

Angel: I'm Max's favourite! A mind reader! And I'm gonna be evil one day! :D

Max: ... O-Kay o.O...

Gazzy: *farts* 'Nuff said. ^_^

Max: ... *sigh, and chokes*

Nudge: So hi, I'm Nudge. I'm part of the flock, and apparently I talk a lot. But, I don't think I talk a lot, I think I just ramble without thinking, which means I do talk a lot really, but I just think that the more someone talks, the less silence there is, and silence is bad, because it's awkward, and I think *blah blahdy blah blah blahdy blah blah blah..*

Max: Yes thank you Nudge! D: Will you please control your mouth!

Nudge: Sorry -_-

Iggy: I'm Blind :D And I like to blow stuff up! :D

Gazzy: Ooh, me too! :D *Farts*

Max: *Chokes again* Yes, and I always need _that_ to worry about ¬_¬ Lastly...

Fang: Hi. I'm fang, and Max fancies me. :]

Max: Pft. HA. '-_- Sure Fang. In your dreams...

Fang: Okay Max, whatever you say ;D

Max: ... Damn You ¬_¬

Angel: AMG WE MUST GO PICK STRAWBERRIES AND THEN NOM STRAWBERRIES! ^.^

Gazzy: *fart*

Max: Okay Angel, we can go pick strawberries ^_^

*Ten minutes later*

*Angel has been kidnapped by the school and the rest of the flock have been injured badly.*

Max: Ahhh! We should not have gone to pick strawberries! D:

Fang: And what were the odds of this happening? ¬_¬

Iggy: I can't see anything! D:

Max: I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. ¬_¬

Nudge: AMG! AMG! what are we gonna do Max? I mean we have to go save Angel, she's the youngest in our flock! We can't leave her behind! *Blah Blah Blahdy blah blah blah*

Gazzy: *Fart* :P

Max: Okay we're going to go save Angel. Iggy, Gazzy, stay back home.

Iggy: N'aaaaw -_-

Max: Fang, Nudge, your coming with me.

Fang & Nudge: N'aaaaw -_-

Max: ... Shutuuuup ¬_¬

*In the middle of travelling, Max randomly stays with a woman called Dr. Martinez, who helps her discover that she has a chip in her arm.*

Max: You mean like a potato chip.

: No, a tracker chip.

Max: Oh... Do we have any potato chips? :P

Dr. Martinez: No. :l

Max: N'AAAAAWWWW -_-

*Max goes and finds Fang and Nudge again, and finds Iggy and Gazzy there too.*

Max: Hey, I thought you two had to stay home. o.O

Iggy: We blew it up. ^_^

Max: Ahhh, fair enough. ^_^

Gazzy: *Fart*

*The flock go to McDonalds, eat a mammoth load of food, and are found by the erasers.*

Erasers: Raaaawr! :D

Flock: Ahhh nuuuu! D:

*Max, Fang and Nudge get captured while Iggy and Gazzy escape.*

Max: You'll come back for us, right? :'o

Iggy: Um, yeah... yeah sure :S

Gazzy: ... *silent but deadly*

*Max, Fang and Nudge are put in cages, and they find Angel.*

Max: Angel! My Daughter like relationship with you has not yet been destroyed yet! Are you okay? D:

Angel: Yeah, fine, but Jeb's here. :l

Max: ... who? o.O

Angel: That guy that used to boss you around and stuff. :/

Max: Oh... Him ¬_¬

*Jeb walks in, and walks up to Max's cage*

Jeb: You're going to save the world Max.

*Jeb walks away.*

Max:... WHAAAAA! O_O

*Iggy and Gazzy save the Flock.*

Fang: Thanks Ig, thanks gasman. :]

Max: _Oh my god he's so dreamy and cute, I could just kiss him all day long! _

Fang: You thinking something about me Max ;D

Max: Pft... Tst... No -_-

*They go flying off to some institute to find out more about themselves. In the process, Max hears a voice in her head.*

Max: AMG I'VE GONE MAD! Xo

Voice: Like you wasn't already mad before xP

Max: Shutuuuuup! D:

*Flock arrives at the institute, and Nudge discovers her technology telepathy*

Max: AMG THAT'S SOOOOO COOOOOL NUDGE! ^.^

Nudge: Like Oh my god, no way, that is so cool, I can't believe it, I can find our files, and we can find out who our parents are, OMG OMG, This is so exciting, I can't believe the luck we're having at the moment blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah-

Max: Nudge! D:

Nudge: Sorry... I have uncontrollable talk syndrome, I have meds for it and everything. :/

Max: Yeah, I know. :(

Nudge: *sigh* -_-

*Flock discover a load of failed experiments*

Failed experiments: Please kill us! D:

Flock: Um... No. -_-

Failed experiments: Oh okay, well thanks for stopping by anyway ^_^

Flock: No problem ^_^ Actually, how about we just let you out of your cages? :D

Failed experiments: ...AMG THAT COULD WORK! :D

*Flock release failed experiments and they run away. Max in the process thinks she kills an eraser called 'Ari'.*

*Jeb randomly appears again*

Jeb: YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER! D':

Max: Whaaaaa? O.O

Jeb: You'll find out in one of the next books. :3

Max: Ahhh, cool beans :3

*After all crazy stuff happens.*

Angel: AMG I FOUND A DOG THAT CAN JUMP REALLY HIGH AND I'M GOING TO KEEP HIM AND CALL HIM TOTAL! ^.^

Max: Do I get a say in this. :S

Angel: No, no you don't ¬_¬

Max: N'aaaaawww. D:

Total: Hello Max. :D

Max: ...What? o.O

Total: ...Oh that's not until the next book is it xD Ahh I'm such an dumb mutt xP Okay, woof woof, bark bark :P

Max: that's better :]

Fang: So, do I get a kiss in this book? ;D

Max: No. I think it's the next one. ¬_¬

Fang: Can we... re-write it? ;D

James Patterson: NO YOU F&*$# CAN'T! D:

Fang: N'aaaaaw -_-

Gazzy: Hey, Iggy said I could have a farting disorder? O.O

Max: You probably do ^_^

Gazzy: ... Sweet ^.^

Iggy: I CAN'T SEE AND I HAVEN'T GOT A GIRLFRIEND D:

Max: Yeah whatever Ig. You funny ass xD

Iggy: ... I hate playing this character! D':

Max: Whatever :D So, maybe, it'll be clearer next time, and a bit more will be happening. Maybe I'll find out Why Gazzy just farts all the time ¬_¬

Gazzy: I do no- *Farts*... Yeah, I need to see a doctor about this o_o

*THE END*

**_Hiya! :D _**

**_So, this is my 3rd 'in a nutshell' on fanfiction. I hope you like it. Admittedly, I didn't think it was as funny as the other two I made, but It's still awright I guess..._**

**_Just let me know what you think, and If you like it, read my other two please! ^_^ The more the merrier as they say :D_**

**_Oh, and also, got any suggestions for other nut shells? I probably will get round to doing each of the maximum rides individually, but I just need a few more ideas. So, anything that interests you, feel free to ask :3_**

**_So, I guess that's it. THANKIES FOR READING! :D_**

**_Leanne_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
